My Forbidden Angel
by BreeXisXforeverXFrankies
Summary: This is my first drarry  Just read it...  Really
1. Chapter 1

_My Forbidden Angel_

_So... Uh... This is my Drarry... My first to be exact. I write alot of boy on boy romance... But mostly bandcest. I hope you like it.  
><em> 

_Chapter One: What is this?_

Meet me out by the clock tower at midnight. -DM Harry re-read the note over and over, trying to find the catch. He couldnt be serious, Draco Malfoy hated me.  
>I would go, obviously, even if it was a trap. I was Harry Potter, The boy who lived, I couldnt help it, I never turned anything like this down.<br>Should I tell Ron and Hermione? Yes. Was I going to? No.  
>It was quarter till midnight by now, and I still had to make it all the way from the Griffendor tower to the clock tower. Siletly I slung my invisability cloak over my body, sheilding it from all eyes before sneaking out into the dark corriders.<br>I slipped down the hall, the moonlight lighting my way. Eventually I made it to the clock tower, five minutes after midnight. Malfoy was there, staring into the night

"Malfoy." I said, letting my cloak fall off.  
>"Potter." He replied, not looking at me. We stood there, silence falling around us. I was expecting someone to jump out from nowhere and throw a spell at me. But it didnt happen.<br>"Whats this about Malfoy?" I asked curiously.

He spun on his heel and looked at me, his eyes frustraited, "This is about why I cant stop thinking about you. Why I cant find myself able to hurt you. Why I cant get your stupid beautiful face out of my head."  
>"Wait... What?" Had he just called me beautiful...? What the bloody hell was going on.<p>

He stalked forward until he was standing right infront of me, grabbing the front of my robes like he was going to hit me. Then his lips met mine.

It felt amazing, it felt right. I lifted my hands to tangle my long fingers in his silky blonde hair, his were clutching my robes tight.

His lips were soft and smooth, pressed against my slightly chapped ones. My back met the wall as Malfoy softly pushed me against it, his wet tongue sliding along my bottom lip. My lips parted and our tongues met, tangling together passionately.  
>Eventually we stopped, our kiss slowing to the point of nothing. His pale cheeks were tinged with red, and Im sure mine were too.<p>

"D-Draco?" I stuttered out and he stepped away, running a hand through his already messy hair.  
>"Dont speak of it. Ever. Dont tell anyone. This night never happened, you hear me?" He muttered out before jogging silently away.<br>I stood there, in the light of the moon by that window, fingers pressed to my swollen lips for another ten minutes or so before I finally went back to my chamber. I dreamt of Malfoy that night, wondering what was going through that gorgeous head of his, and wondering why he kissed me. What that kiss meant. Though I would do as he said and never meantion it again, I couldnt help but wonder.  
>Even if curiosity did kill the cat.<p>

__ MY MUM SAYS THAT I LIKE GAY PORN. SHE SAYS THATS WEIRD. AND UNNATURAL FOR ME TO READ. My reply was "Its hot mam, shut up." and went back to writing eue. Im such a good kid. Lololol and I blame the 'curiosity killed the cat' thing on the fact that I watched Alice In Wonderland earlier, and the Cheshire Cat thing. Yeahh XD  
>~Bree<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_My Forbidden Angel_

_Its 3:20 am, Im sick.  
>Woke up and puked, I did<em>

_Now I cant sleep.  
>lovely<em>

_So... Yeah... Chapter two then?  
><em> 

_Chapter 2: Pretending_

I awoke the next morning, still thinking about last night. It was time to start pretending, to start acting like last night never happened, like Malfoy had asked.  
>I couldnt forget it, I could pretend it never happened though. I wouldnt ever forget the feel of his lips on mine. I would never forget last night. Ever.<p>

"Harry. Hurry up, im starved." Ron's head popped inbetween the drapes around my bed. His red hair shining.

"Im almost ready Ron." I threw on a clean set of clothes and another robe before slipping on my shoes and tying them tight.

We walked down to the dinner hall in silence.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione's voice drifted into my head  
>"Oh sorry, yes. Just thinking."<p>

"Okay..." She bit her lip, and nodded as we sat in our spot. My eyes automatically trailed over to where Malfoy was picking at his food awkwardly. He looked as if he didnt sleep last night, the blond hair I had tangled my fingers in last night was a mess, his eyes sleepy.

"Dont you think Harry?" Ron was speaking to me, I shook my head and looked at him.

"Im sorry, what were you saying?"

"I was saying, dont you think this years OWLs are going to be rough?" He furrowed his eyebrows, "You are really not paying attention today."

"I guess I have alot on my mind. Classes and stuff." I muttered, sneaking peeks at Draco every few seconds, "I think they will be just as hard as last year, but with all new material."

Malfoy's POV (dont get used to it, I will write in Harry mostly)

Why had I kissed him last night, I mean... I knew why... But what was wrong with me? I had fled the scene right after, like a coward.

I could feel his gaze on me every few seconds from across the room, but I refused to look up from my food. Crabbe and Goyle were discussing something stupid, not paying me any mind.  
>I knew I didnt want to be a death-eater, and I knew I wanted Harry Potter. But I also knew that we could never be anything, the dark lord wanted me. My father would force me to him, force me to fight Harry. I dont want to hurt him, ever.<p>

I was becoming such a softy. Malfoys are supposed to be vicious, coldblooded and mean. Yet I wanted to be nice, sweet, and loving to Harry. This is such a fuckup of a situation.  
>I was going to ignore Harry, and my feelings for him. Avoid his beautiful face at all costs. Only speak to him when I needed to. Thats what I was going to do...<br>Looking up through my eyelashes I stole a glance at him, he was looking at me. Weasly was talking to him, but he didnt seem to notice. He was deep in thought, his messy hair messier than usual, and his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

I shouldnt have done what I did last night, I shouldnt have ran. I shouldnt have kissed him... No, If I hadnt kissed him he wouldnt know how I felt.

He was still looking at me, I lifted my face and met his eyes. His cheeks turned pink as he blushed and looked away.

I smiled softly and looked down at my plate. He was adorable, honestly.

"Oi, what're you smilin' at Draco?" Crabbe's voice said to my right. I looked at his pug-like face.

"Nothing, Crabbe. None of your business." I said, and he nodded. They knew not to question me.

I was going to ignore Harry, for his own good. He didnt need me in his life, I was a menace. I belonged to the dark lord, my father made sure of that a long time ago. No matter how much I didnt want it.

_._. The chapters WILL get longer. I promise. Im not sick anymore... But I had to cut this chapter short... Ill start on the next one soon. It may skip forward about a week... Just a fair warning... Uhh... Yeah :)  
>~Bree<em>


End file.
